Diamonds in the sky
by rachelcullen14
Summary: Bella está desesperada... El amor de su vida ha muerto... Pero nunca se muere del todo... Edward sigue ahí! Eclipse modificado
1. Decisión

**Aquí está mi nuevo Fic!! Espero que os guste, son tres capítulos cortos, pero intensos, disfrutar!!**

**disclaimer: Crepúsculo es de S.M.**

DIAMONDS IN THE SKY

Capítulo 1: Decisión.

Bella POV

Ya estaba, el sueño había acabado.

Situación:

Bosque, junto a un lloroso licántropo llamado Seth, junto al despedazado y carbonizado cadáver de un vampiro neófito llamado Riley, junto a otro de una vampira, Victoria.

Y finalmente... Junto al despedazado y carbonizado cadáver de mi único sueño y amor, Edward Cullen.

Una semana después...

-_Bella, ya está bien._-Dijo mi padre preocupado, ya era el sexto plato que rompía en dos días.

-_S-sí._-Contesté a lo zombi.

Había vuelto a mi estado catatónico, como cuando él me había abandonado, como cuando él estaba vivo y me había abandonado.

-_¡Bella! Apresúrate, hoy sí que llegarás tarde al trabajo._-Me apremió mi padre.

No iba a ir a ninguna universidad, seguiría trabajando en la tienda de los Newton. Hasta que encontrase algo mejor, o... Hasta que mi existencia se terminase...

La realidad general era esta:

Los Cullen eran mi familia adoptiva, estaban siempre conmigo, en especial Alice y Jasper, no me dejaban sola, y eso en parte estaba bien, pero lo malo es que me recordaban mucho a él, a la única persona por la que casi había dado la vida.

Hasta que Victoria se dio cuenta de mi intención de clavarme una roca y fue a por él más ofensivamente, y con mucha más furia, justo para que él se diese cuenta de mis intenciones...

"¡No!" Oí su gritó aún en mi cabeza, y lo visualicé otra vez lanzándose a por la puntiaguda roca, ante la mirada desencajada de Seth, que estaba quemando a Riley.

Pero Victoria aprovechó la ocasión y lo despedazó sin dar opción a nada, luego se sacó un mechero del bolsillo y lo quemó sin compasión... Quitándome así mi ilusión y mis ganas de vivir.

Pero Seth, valientemente, cargó contra la maldita vampira asesina y acabó también con ella.

Con este recuerdo culminó mi paciencia. Hoy me reuniría con Edward por fin.

Corrí torpemente hacia mi Chevy, llorando por Charlie. Sabía que le estaba hundiendo aún más la vida, pero tenía que comprender que yo sin Edward no podía vivir.

No sabía ni como había sobrevivido este mes, pero no duraría mucho más, si acaso media hora.

Conduje hasta La Push, me mataría desde el acantilado, como cuando practicaba deportes de riesgo para oír su voz en mi cabeza, pero esta vez sabía que la marea estaba baja, me partiría la cabeza contra las rocas, seguro.

A unos metros de la frontera vi a Alice esperándome, con el coche en horizontal, impidiéndome el paso.

Mierda, malditas visiones...

Bajé de la camioneta y me planté a mi próximo reto...

-_Alice..._

-_Bella, no lo hagas, piensa en Charlie, ¡piensa en todos nosotros!-Elevó el tono de voz, desafiante._

-_Alice, voy a cruzar la frontera._

-_Y yo voy a impedírtelo._

Ella visualizó todos mis posibles movimientos, pero no estaba preparada para lo que pasaría, ni yo, pero aproveché la ocasión.

Jacob justo pasó por allí con sus amigos.

-_¡Jacob! Alice me prohíbe ir a visitarte._-Dije sin contemplaciones.

Jacob echó una mirada furiosa a Alice y se acercó a mí, flanqueado por sus amigos. Alice, mirándome con ira dijo:

-_Jacob, eso es mentira, Bella..._

-_Chupasangres... aparta._

Cruzó conmigo la invisible frontera Quileute y me pasó el brazo por los hombros. Me zafé y me di la vuelta para decirle mi adiós a Alice, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana.

-_Adiós, dile a todos que los quiero._-Dije conteniendo las lágrimas.

-_No, Bella... ¡Jacob! ¡Bella va a suicidarse!_-Gritó.

-_Mira que sois testarudos... Bella es muy valiente, es mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué esperabas?_-Dijo chuleándose.

Alice corrió hacia todos los bordes de la frontera, sin encontrar hueco alguno, desesperada, cogió una piedra del suelo y se lanzó a Embry, quien, furioso, entró en fase y atacó a mi amiga...

-_¡No!_-Chillé desesperada.

Jacob me sacó corriendo de allí, hacia su casa.

-_Jacob, me gustaría dar un paseo, para relajarme..._ -Dije nerviosa, con la idea de decirle que fuese a separar a Alice y Embry.

-_Voy contigo._

-_¡No! Vete a separar a Embry y a Alice, hazlo por mí._

Lo vi echar a correr hacia la frontera, dejando un camino sin complicaciones hacia mi suicidio...

**Qué os ha parecido?? No es mi clásico humor, pero yo tb puedo hacer dramas!! Espero que me dejéis un lindo review!**

**Y pasaros por _¿Y si los Cullen llegasen a Forks después de Bella?_ Espero q si no la habéis leído os paséis!!**

**No desesperéis, Edward aparecerá en esta historia, trankis!!**

**Si os gusta dejarme un review!! Y si no, dejármelo tb y veré lo q puedo hacer!!**


	2. ¿Suicidio?

**Y llegamos al meollo del cogollo de la cuestión... ¿Se tira, no se tira...?**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo es de S.M.**

Capítulo 2: ¿Suicidio?

Bella POV

Corrí todo lo que mis patosas piernas me permitían, tarareando la nana que Edward había compuesto para mí.

Me metí aprisa en mi desvencijada camioneta, pisé el acelerador y me dirigí a los acantilados, hacia mi segura muerte.

Llegué con las lágrimas desbordando de mis ojos. Salí del coche y tarareé una canción de ánimo, pero sólo me salía mi canción, mi nana, no era capaz de recordar ninguna otra, sólo mi nana...

Imaginé el salto, intentando darle estilo en mi mente, movimientos precisos, sin vacilación alguna, elegantes... Como deseé ser alguna vez, elegante como un vampiro, como Edward, por siempre y para siempre, Edward...

-_¡Nooooooo!_-Grité desesperada.-_¡¿Por qué te fuiste?!_

_No has cumplido la promesa de quedarte conmigo, en esos momentos estabas siendo bueno para mí, Edward, ¡no cumpliste tu promesa!_-

Dicho esto, corrí desesperada, pero con lo que no contaba era con oír a Edward...

"Bella, tu tampoco estás cumpliendo la tuya."

Me detuve... Jadeé.

Decidí no darle importancia, me lo proporcionaba el subconsciente porque era lo que yo más deseaba oír.

"Vive".

Negué con la cabeza.

Fue lo último que oí en mi mente y... Salté.

Alice POV

Bella estaba loca, aunque si Jasper hubiera muerto sé que haría lo mismo.

Ahora mi problema era un licántropo enfadado. Muy enfadado.

Pero entonces apareció mi salvación, a manos de Jacob Black.

_-¡Embry!-_Ordenó.

Mi atacante se detuvo.

-_Jacob Black, escúchame, por favor._

-_Habla._

-_Bella va a suicidarse, lo veo, lo he visto. Pero hay más opciones, si me dejáis cruzar la línea... _

-_¡No! De ninguna manera, la detendremos nosotr..._

Aproveché el discurso para colarme en su territorio, furiosos, los chicos entraron en fase y empezaron a perseguirme, pero yo les había ganado terreno, era más rápida.

Vi a Bella saltando, y yo, impulsándome todo lo que pude, la alcancé con la boca, mientras caíamos a tierra firme...

Bella POV

Mientras iba saltando, noté una presencia a mis espaldas, luego, un tirón.

Alice había saltado a por mí, con las fauces bien abiertas, y me arrastraba en su salto hacia atrás, mientras caíamos, noté un dolor punzante en la mano...

Solté un grito desgarrador, y lágrimas, ahora sabía que esa era la última vez que iba a llorar.

Alice POV

... La mordí.

Era la única manera de salvarla, yo podía detener la caída, pero eso la destrozaría por dentro, por fuera sólo sufriría hematomas, pero le pasaría como a los gatos cuando caen de un alto piso, rompería por dentro. Sería una muerte dolorosa.

Aguanté su cuerpo contra mí, la apreté fuerte y sollocé, era horrible ver su cara de sufrimiento en mi mente cada día, y más ahora, yo le había frustrado los intentos de reunirse con Edward.

Le limpié los ojos con cuidado, limpié también la herida, había sido muy patético haber tirado de ella con los dientes, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

De repente, oí a Bella gritar, lógico, se estaba transformando, era como aquella vez en el estudio de baile, pero la diferencia es que Edward estaba vivo...

-_¡Maldita Chupasangres!_-Oí a Jacob que me gritaba.

-_¡La ha mordido!_-Gritaban otros.

-_¡En nuestro territorio!_-Rugió Sam.

Seguí oyendo el griterío de los chicos, pero uno puso un poco de orden...

-_Bella iba a suicidarse, era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado..._-Era Seth.

-_¿Y no la detuviste?_-Este era Sam, con su grave e imponente voz.

Aproveché las distracciones que me proporcionó Seth para huir con Bella en brazos.

Bella POV

Me ardía todo... Pero un susurro me devolvió un poco de conciencia:

-_"Alice, ¿Cómo pudiste?"_-Era una voz dulce y aterciopelada, la de un ángel, la de mi ángel.

-_"¿Uh?"_

-_"Bella, mi amor... Sé que duele, pero es mejor que estar muerta..."_

Oí a Edward en mi cabeza, hablando claramente para mí, esta vez no era mi imaginación, era él.

-_"Edward..."_

-_"Estoy aquí"_

-_"¡Me duele!"_

Claramente, me tenía que doler, estaba transformándome.

-_"Mi amor, estás transformándote."_

-_"Lo sé, pero no quiero hacerlo, quiero estar contigo Edward, para siempre."_

-_"¡No! Debes vivir, un mundo sin ti es inconcebible."_

-_"Edward, sin ti no puedo, iré a Volterra, haré algo que disguste a los Vulturis, me reuniré contigo..."_

-_"Vive."_

Quise responderle otra vez, pero el dolor era inaguantable, aún no sabía si todo esto era real, así que, cuando me acostumbré un poco al dolor, le pregunté:

-_"¿Estoy muerta?"_

Noté su aterciopelada risa en mi oreja, como una brisa suave acariciándome.

-_"No, estás transformándote en vampira, serás una esbelta vampira, encontrarás a un vampiro que te hará feliz..."_

-_"¡Ni lo sueñes, Edward Cullen!"_

-_"Sabes de sobra que no puedo soñar, y si pudiera, no sería con eso."_

Tenía razón. Me escocía hasta el alma, no estaba muerta, sin duda.

-_"¿Cómo es que estás aquí, hablándome?"_

-_"Siempre he estado aquí contigo, sólo que ahora te has dignado a escuchar."_

-_"No lo entiendo..."_

-_"Te lo explicaré"_

_"Está claro que nuestro mundo es muy complicado, pero no pensé jamás que pudiera hacer esto._

_Al parecer debo ser al primero que se le ocurre enamorarse de 'la sua cantante', sabes de sobra que te amo con todo mi ser, pero eso no es lo único, estoy ligado a ti, incluso muerto. Al prometerte conmigo sellaste algo así como un tratado que nos mantenía unidos, no pensé que la magia vampírica llegase hasta el punto de unir lo banal con lo místico, pero así es._

_¿Cómo iba yo a saber que al prometernos, algo banal, uniésemos nuestras almas, algo místico?_

_Tenías toda la razón, yo también tengo alma, ¿Sabes?. _

_Pero el quid de la cuestión es el siguiente, tu estabas en un estado algo así como catatónico, yo estaba esperando el momento preciso para hablarte._

_Fue cuando ibas a saltar, yo te dije que no estabas cumpliendo tu promesa, y que vivieras, pero al parecer, la ignorancia es más fuerte que tú a veces, mi querida Bella. Tú desconocías por_ _completo que al romper la promesa que una vez me hiciste, me dabas paso a tu mundo otra vez._

_Y así es como estoy aquí hablándote, estoy contigo, por última vez, porque gracias al cielo se me permite despedirme como Dios manda. Despedirme durante un breve lapso de tiempo, pero me dará tiempo a decirte adiós."_

-_"Oh, Edward, no sé…"_

-_"¿Qué ocurre?"_

-_"Me duele... No sé como voy a hacer cuando me transforme..."_

-_"Voy a quedarme durante lo que dure tu transformación, voy a estar estos tres días."_

-_"Gra-gracias."_

-_"Siempre a tu disposición"_

-_"Bueno, no si-siempr-pre... ¡Auh!"_

-_"No, ahora ya no..."_

Edward, estaba ahí, no me lo podía creer, era demasiado para mí, pero ahí estaba, en mi mente, aunque sólo fuera su voz.

**Es en plan fantasía, lo sé... ¿Pero quién dice que eso no podría llegar a pasar? :P**

**Bueno, espero que me dejéis muxos reviews!!**

**Pasaros por ¿Y si los Cullen llegasen a Forks después de Bella?!!**

**Un mordisco!**


	3. Diamantes en el cielo

**Sintiendo muchíiiiiiiisimo la tardanza (estaba de vacaciones) os dejo este capi, que es el último de este fic (anoserquesemepidanmásporlindosreviews!!)**

**Espero que os guste!!**

**Crepúsculo es de S.M.**

Capítulo 3: Diamantes en el cielo.

-_"Edward"_

-_"Dime, amor"_

-_"¿Por qué no te puedo ver?"_

-_"Porque tus ojos están cerrados a lo desconocido."_

Su risa aterciopelada llenó mi mente.

-_"Me gustaría verte"_

-_"Sólo tienes que pedirlo"_

De repente, apareció. Estaba en mi mente, pero era como si tuviera los ojos abiertos. Llevaba una camiseta blanca que se le ajustaba al pecho a la perfección, con unos pantalones blancos a juego.

-_"¿Puedes hacer algo para que el dolor pare?"_

-_"Claro que sí."_

Me besó en los labios. Y el dolor cesó.

-_"¿Cómo lo has hecho?"_

-_"Lo has hecho tú"_

-_"¿Cómo?"_

-_"¿Qué hay más doloroso para ti que estar transformándote?"_

No era una pregunta difícil.

-_"Verte morir"_

El dolor apareció de nuevo. Él me volvió a besar y paró.

-_"Se trata de que algo te haga feliz, en este caso yo, pero si me ves y me sientes como algo vivo, como ahora, y no como un muerto que te habla en tu mente, el dolor cesará, mi vida."_

-_"Edward, esto es maravilloso, el hecho de tenerte aquí de nuevo."_

Charlamos durante muchísimas horas, él me besaba a cada rato, sobre todo cuando hablamos del delicado tema de mi nueva vida. Se me pasó el tiempo volando.

-_"Bien, ya han pasado dos días de tu transformación, éste es el último."_

-_"Yo no estoy contenta..."_

Me besó otra vez.

-_"Edward, ¿Cómo es el cielo?"_

-_"¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy en el cielo?"_

-_"¿Dónde si no ibas a estar?"_

Se rió otra vez y me besó en la frente.

-_"Es diferente a como se dice en la Biblia, es demasiado diferente."_

-_"¿Te has encontrado con alguien?"_

-_"Mi amor, he dicho que era diferente."_

_"En el cielo hay mucha claridad, mi cuerpo siempre está brillando, aunque ahora me veas con esta ropa, como más cómodo estoy es desnudo. Aquí nunca hay nadie, supongo que este cielo está hecho a mi medida."_

No se podía concebir nada más bello que Edward, pero verlo desnudo, debería ser mucho más de lo que yo me pudiese imaginar en la belleza terrenal, agradecí que se apareciese con ropa, y sabía que si yo lo deseaba estaría desnudo, pero preferí dejar las cosas como estaban.

-_"Edward, ¿Me lees el pensamiento?"-_Pregunté.

-_"No, y es extraño, creía que al estar contigo en esta conexión podría saber que pensabas..."-_Contestó frustrado.

-_"Aunque nos estamos comunicando mentalmente, no sé lo que piensas, sólo lo que me dices con tus pensamientos."_-Añadió, con mi sonrisa favorita esculpida en su rostro de estatua de Dios griego.

Suspiró, el dolor empezó otra vez, pero Edward enseguida lo combatió con sus besos y caricias.

-_"Disculpa por la pregunta, Edward."_

-_"No me ha molestado, cariño."_

_"Seguiré contándote de mi cielo:_

_Es un bosque con muchos claros, para gozar del perenne sol, me gusta mucho escalar los árboles y mirar mi piel brillando como diamantes, no me hace recordar lo que soy, sólo lo que fui. También corro mucho, pero nunca llego a ningún sitio, hay muchos manantiales y animalillos, pero ya no necesito comer, no tengo sed."_

-_"Edward, eso es fantástico."_

-_"También tengo un piano, eso fue deseo mío, y hay una pequeña cala donde nado hasta que llego a fronteras con otros cielos, cielos a los que no cruzo porque nadie me invita a compartirlos."_

-"¿Ni pidiendo permiso?"

Rió y me besó el pelo. Un beso de aire, se estaba acabando su tiempo. Lo veía muy borroso. Ya casi no me quedaba tiempo para disfrutar del brillo de sus ojos, verdes, como los tuvo cuando era humano.

-_"No me es posible mezclarme con humanos, en los no creen en mí, en el cielo no hay vampiros porque no han amado a un humano antes como yo te he amado a ti, y como todavía te amo."_

_"No hay momento del día en el que no esté pensando en ti, tarareando tu nana. No hay día en el que no toque el piano, componiendo más y más canciones para ti, soy una criatura de costumbres."_

Noté que la voz de Edward se hacía más imprecisa, el dolor volvió más fuerte que nunca, ahora ya ni lo veía.

-_"Edward, ¡ya no te veo!"_

-_"Aguanta, cariño, aguanta, mi Bella."_

-_"¡Sin ti no puedo vivir!"_

-_"No desesperes, lo harás muy bien."_

Él no lo entendía, yo no podía estar sin él.

-_"Edward, no seré capaz de continuar."_

-_"Piensa que desde el cielo... Siempre"_

-_"¡Ya casi ni te oigo, Edward!"_

-_"Bella, siempre estaré contigo, cuidando de ti desde mi cielo..."_

Ya empezaba a parar el dolor, ya se iba otra vez Edward, tenía que decirle algo.

-_"Bella, te amo, ahora y siempre, siempre, ¿me oyes?"_

Claro que lo oía, pero un nuevo dolor volvía a crecer en mi interior, el dolor de la despedida.

-"Bella, desde el cielo, estaré brillando para alumbrarte cuando no sepas que hacer o decir."

Su voz era como el viento, un susurro en la distancia. Pero antes de que se fuera, yo tenía preparado lo que decirle.

-_"Edward, ¿De qué me sirve tener diamantes en el cielo?"_

Le oí reír por última vez, y noté la brisa en mis labios, me enviaba un beso.

Ahora debía despertar y mirar mi nuevo cuerpo, continuar con mi existencia, esta vez iba a cumplir la promesa, continuar sin Edward lo veía difícil, pero era mi nueva meta, vivir por él, y quien sabe, tal vez mi nuevo don se convertiría en viajar al cielo a verle.

**Qué tal?????**

**Reviews, plis!!**

**leer ¿Y si los Cullen llegasen a Forks después de Bella?**


	4. Buscando a Elijah Damon

**Lo habéis cnseguido... Sigo cn Diamonds!!**

**Pero si sigo ha sido gracias a las fantásticas y geniales ideas de Ariana, Marta y Sonia (la sister de Ariana) Muchísimas gracias, por eso mismo, este cap va dedicado a ellas**

**Y a Niki!! Jaja!**

**Feliz una semana, Niki!! tQQ* (L)**

**Gracias!**

**Crepúsculo es de Stephanie Meyer!!**

Capítulo 4: Buscando a Elijah Damon

Han pasado diez años desde que supe de Edward por última vez, diez años después de mi transformación.

Yo no vivía con los Cullen, perseguía un sueño, una quimera.

Elijah Damon era mi última esperanza.

Elijah Damon era mi quimera.

Elijah Damon era un poderoso vampiro, sin dudas, el más poderoso y antiguo en la faz de la tierra, superior a los Vulturis y a todo su ejército. En pos de su transformación, había adquirido un don, el de desarrollar sus habilidades vampíricas hasta lo inverosímil. Era como el hado madrino de los vampiros.

Debía pedirle mi deseo, Edward.

No había sido capaz de volver a ver a los Cullen, no desde mi transformación.

Mi don... Un escudo mental, una barrera proyectable... Por esa razón, Edward no podía leerme los pensamientos, nadie puede entrar en mi mente, a no ser que yo lo permita.

Elijah Damon tiene que cumplir un deseo de cada persona, sólo si la persona logra encontrarle.

El secreto de la existencia de Elijah Damon me fue desvelado nada más terminar de transformarme. Como una ráfaga de viento, oí una voz.

_Elijah Damon... encuéntrale y tu deseo se cumplirá..._

Lo tengo presente cada día de mi vida... Esa voz... No pude identificarla, nunca la había oído antes.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue la mansión Cullen... Pero yo no iba a quedarme con ellos.

Después de oír esa voz, salí de la casa de los Cullen, que se quedaron boquiabiertos ante mi otra gran facultad: Un autocontrol excepcional.

Me documenté como puede sobre Elijah Damon. Hasta fui a preguntarle a los Vulturis, que estuvieron muy interesados en adquirirme para su guardia. Pero yo no le di tiempo de aparecer a Chelsea...

Su información fue muy valiosa. Elijah poseía cientos de dones. Había nacido con la increíble facultad de ir aumentando sus dones, por eso, cumplía cierto tipo de deseos. Aunque, todo tenía su base histórico, la mayoría creían que era un cuento para los esperanzados.

Lo más difícil era huir de los Cullen, cada vez que Alice me localizaba perdía muchísimo tiempo en escapar...

Precioso tiempo que perfectamente me servía para la búsqueda de Elijah Damon...

Maldita dependencia...

Pero ahora ya estaba cerquísima de Elijah, lo presentía. Me hallaba en Vladivostock, donde se acaban las vías del tren, donde sólo hay hielo...

Me hallaba tan perdida... Pero sabía que ese era el lugar correcto. Él tenía que estar aquí.

Corrí hacia un gran témpano de hielo, me subí a él...

Un jovencísimo vampiro estaba corriendo de un lado para otro.

Su piel era más pálida de lo normal, casi translúcida.

-_¿Elijah Damon?_-Pregunté, esperanzada.

Me miró, sin comprenderme. Sus ojos eran dorados, con un brillo angelical.

-_¿Eres Elijah Damon?_-Volví a preguntar.

Se acercó a mí.

-_¿Para qué lo buscas?_-Me preguntó él, entonces.

Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos anaranjados, los tenía a la altura de los hombros, con la raya al medio, y bien peinado.

Lo miré detenidamente. Era muy apuesto, piel tersa, sonrisa pícara, mirada dulce...

Era alto, y fornido. Vestía una camisa negra y unos tejanos oscuros.

-_Quiero formularle mi deseo, en cuanto lo encuentre._-Le conté al desconocido.

-_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_-Me dijo con un leve asentimiento.

-_Soy Bella._-Me presenté.

-_Ed._-Simplemente dijo.

-_Mi novio se llama... Llamaba Edward, ¿Coincidís en el nombre?_-Le pregunté, haciendo acopio de valor para pronunciar su nombre.

-_No, no. Yo sólo recuerdo que me llamo Ed, nada más._-Explicó él, haciendo como que se rascaba la cabeza para recordar.

Noté que era demasiado joven. Quizá de unos catorce o quince años.

-_Perdona, Ed. ¿Con qué edad te transformaron?_

-_No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que tengo quince años._

-_Vaya... Eres muy joven._

Me miró y arrugó la nariz.

-_Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte._

Él sonrió.

-_No, no me has ofendido. Es un don. Hago este gesto y compruebo tu edad, tu nombre, tu signo del zodíaco... Vamos, esas cosas._

Yo asentí.

-_Un don útil, ¿No te parece?_-Me preguntó aún con una sonrisa.

-_Oh, desde luego._-Volví a asentir, de acuerdo con él.

-_Así que buscas a Elijah Damon... ¿Para pedirle un deseo, dices?_

Parecía intrigado.

-_Sí, mi novio, Edward, murió hace una década, no puedo seguir sin él, Elijah Damon es mi última esperanza._

-_En verdad lo amas, ¿no?_-Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-_Con todo mi ser._-Le di yo por respuesta.

Él volvió a pasear de un lado para otro, esta vez con más lentitud.

Miró al cielo y noté que sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

Me volvió a mirar.

-_Veo que sigues mi misma dieta..._ –Me dijo.

Le sonreí, me gustaba encontrarme con vampiros "vegetarianos".

-_No soportaría matar a un ser humano, nunca lo he hecho, y espero no hacerlo nunca._-Añadí, orgullosa.

-_Lo mismo digo, lo mismo digo._

Me sentía incómoda, no por su presencia, pero por el hecho de estar perdiendo tiempo de búsqueda, ahora que Elijah Damon estaba tan cerca.

-_Oye... ¿Sabes dónde está Elijah Damon?_

-_Deja de buscarlo, vuelve a tu casa, con los Cullen, con tu Edward._

Me miró seriamente mientras decía eso.

Luego, sin comerlo ni beberlo, desapareció de mi vista. Era tremendamente rápido.

Me senté en el suelo, abatida.

¿Cómo sabía de los Cullen?¿Qué quería decir con eso de que volviese con Edward?

Edward estaba muerto...

Pero, de repente, oí otra vez esa voz...

_Regresa... Vuelve a tu hogar..._

Ahora ya sabía quien me hablaba, ¡Era ese muchacho! ¡Ed! ¡Su voz!

Me levanté del suelo, los sollozos inundaban mi pecho, no había encontrado a Elijah Damon.

Pero le iba a hacer caso a esa voz, volvería a casa, con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme...

Eché otra vez un vistazo, pero sabía que Ed no estaba, y que no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

**Qué qué qué!!!! A q la idea s guay?? Pos sperar al resto!!**

**Bss y mordiscos!!**


	5. Nota 2

Siento muchísimo llevar tanto tiempo sin colgar, llevo intentando colgar esta nota unos días, pero por alguna extraña razón que se escapa a mi conocimiento, al Fanfiction no le daba la gana de ir...

**Lo siento, colgaré lo antes posible, estoy dando unos retoques al cap 17 de ¿Y si...? y terminando dos capítulos de Diamonds...**

**Un beso, y gracias.**

**Lo siento -.-"**


	6. Regreso

**Sé que el capítulo no es precisamente largo... Espero rellenarlo con mi súperdedicatoria! :P**

_**Gracias, empiezo diciendo eso...**_

_**Sin (especialmente) tu apoyo, no habría continuado esta historia, a la que le quedan tantos capítulos como seas capaz de inspirarme... Que serán millones, entonces...**_

_**No pongo nombres, porque son innecesarios... Ya sabes que me refiero a ti... Y si aún no lo sabes...**_

_**Tan sólo tú, **_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú,**_

_**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio,**_

_**Mi compás y mi camino.**_

_**Esto ayuda, no?, ahora ya sabes que eres tú... Y tan sólo tú!**_

_**No me preguntes que es lo que siento por ti... Es algo que ni yo misma comprendo, sé que te quiero, demasiado quizás para las circunstancias...**_

_**Pero bueno, es algo que no puedo evitar... Y vaya, no sé como será tu reacción, pero espero que no sea de terror...**_

_**Te dedico completamente este fic, porque sé tu ilusión porque lo continuara, y vaya... Una de las razones más grandes porque lo continúo (aparte de unas ideas fantásticas que me vinieron como caídas del cielo...) es por ti...**_

_**Y buf, no creo necesitar decirte lo importante que eres para mí, aunque no haga mucho que te conozca, pero sé que no soy muy de que me guste alguien hala! Porque sí! Y después de mucho sufrir, me pienso las cosas muchísimo antes de pensar como pienso de ti en alguien (en este caso, tú)**_

**Bueno, os dejo leer ya el capítulo, queme vais a matar...**

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece! _Pero a ti te pertenece este fic!_**

Capítulo 5: Regreso.

Corrí hacia la próxima ciudad con aeropuerto, volvería a Forks, o a donde estuviesen los Cullen, ese era mi hogar.

Me subí en el primer avión con destino a Nueva York.

Yo tenía un pequeño móvil plateado como el de los Cullen, con sus números grabados, aunque ellos no tuvieran el mío.

Al llegar a Nueva York llamé a Alice.

-_¡Bella!_-Sonó mi hermana, feliz.

-_¿Cómo...?_

-_Visiones, querida, visiones..._-Me explicó incluso antes de acabar mi pregunta.

-_Vuelvo a casa._

-_Vivimos en Forks, aún._-Simplemente me explicó.

Llegué a la mansión Cullen dos días después, estaba eufórica.

-_¡Bella!_-Vinieron todos a abrazarme, incluso Rosalie se acercó a saludarme.

-_Oh, te echábamos tanto de menos..._ –Sollozó Esme.

Esme sostenía un bulto entre sus brazos.

-_¿Qué es eso, Esme?_-Le pregunté, interesada.

-_Bella, prepárate._-Dijo Emmett emocionado.

-_Este es Edward._-Simplemente dijo Esme, levantando la manta y mostrándome a un bebé precioso, con el pelo broncíneo y los ojos verdes.

-_P-pero..._

-_Llegó ayer, como caído del cielo, fue impactante._-Me explicó Alice.

-_¿Encontraste a Elijah Damon?_-Me preguntó Carlisle.

-_¿Cómo sabías que lo buscaba?_

-_Es obvio, tu deseo se ha cumplido._-Dijo Jasper, al que el pequeño Edward agarraba del dedo.

-_Pero... Es muy pequeño... Debe de tener un año..._-Agregué.

-_Ayer tenía el aspecto de un recién nacido._

-_¿Tendré que transformarlo?_-Pregunté, alarmada.

-_Esa es tu decisión..._

-_Ah, por cierto... Encontré a Elijah Damon... Pero ahora le llaman Ed._

Pasaron los días. El pequeño Edward crecía de media un año por día, hasta el día diecisiete, que dejó de crecer.

No recordaba a nadie, y no empezó a hablar hasta tener los diecisiete días.

Por esa razón, nunca me acercaba a él, hasta que empezamos el instituto...

Decidimos marcharnos a vivir a otro lugar, un sitio lluvioso, también.

Fue entonces como terminamos en Seattle.

Carlisle y Esme decidieron mandarnos a todos al instituto, de manera que Edward, Alice y yo estaríamos en el mismo curso y Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie en el último curso.

Edward decía pocas palabras, aunque se veía que empezaba a recordar a sus hermanos...

Menos a mí. Me miraba mucho, y cuando le preguntaba si me recordaba, se encogía de hombros y ponía una mueca de disculpa.

Para más seguridad, no le recordamos ni que había sido vampiro, ni que yo estaba con él.

Sabía que era adoptado, que había tenido un accidente, por eso no recordaba nada más de antes de sus diecisiete años.

Conocía todo de sus hermanos, de Carlisle y de Esme, menos su dieta, y que eran vampiros, por eso, teníamos que disimular que dormíamos.

Yo estaba realmente frustrada, no me recordaba, no sabía quién era, llegó a pensar que era una de sus hermanas... Y, por supuesto... No me amaba.

Sé que fue egoísta por mi parte... Pero deseaba tanto no haber desperdiciado diez años de mi vida en esto...


	7. Recuerdos

**Otra vez más... Siento el retraso!!**

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece!**

**Capítulo 6: Recuerdo.**

Edward me miraba con cara de disculpa cuando le decía que intentase recordarme, él no comprendía el porqué de que yo me lo tomase como algo tan, tan personal.

Me costaba cumplir el acuerdo de no decirle lo que él y yo habíamos sido. Todas las noches me quedaba en mi cuarto fingiendo que dormía, para que Edward pensara que éramos humanos. Era cuando cavilaba en lo que nunca volvería a ser, y me deprimía profundamente.

Un día en el que mis sollozos eran lo suficientemente sonoros como para que los humanos oídos de Edward los oyeran, vino a mi habitación.

-_¿Qué te ocurre, Bella?_-Preguntó alarmado.

Yo hice ademán de secarme unas inexistentes lágrimas, él no pareció darse cuenta. Yo no le dije nada, por eso, él siguió hablando.

-_Es todo tan confuso, no sé porqué eres a la única a la que no consigo recordar. De los demás tengo vagos recuerdos, recuerdo que Rosalie y yo no éramos precisamente buenos amigos, que ella y Emmett están juntos, que Alice y Jasper también, pero de ti... Nada... Lo siento tanto..._-Reflexionó en voz alta.

-_Edward, si no me recuerdas, ¿Cómo puedes sentirlo? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí, entonces?_-Dije, enfureciéndome.

De repente, perdí el control. La sangre de Edward era increíblemente atrayente para mí, y eso que él sólo estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto.

Él percibió mi ira y se fue ofendido a su habitación.

-_Mierda..._-Susurré por lo bajo.

Me tumbé hacia atrás en la cama, era un típico gesto humano.

-_Ey, Bells, ¿Cómo te encuentras?_-Me preguntó Alice, apoyándose en el umbral de mi puerta, que después de la huída de Edward, seguía abierta.

-_¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre, Alice? Si Jasper no te recordara... ¿Cómo te sentirías?_-Le grité, hecha una furia.

Me observó detenidamente, luego habló.

-_Tú no eres mi hermana, tú estás totalmente cambiada, antes luchabas por lo que realmente te importaba, no ofendías a nadie..._ –Dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-_¡Antes yo era humana, Alice!_-Siseé, no lo suficientemente alto como para que Edward lo oyese, por supuesto.

Alice se giró y se fue a su dormitorio, pisando lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme notar que estaba muy, muy molesta.

Seguí tumbada en la cama, y dejé que las lágrimas inundaran mi rostro, pero cuando fui a secármelas, ya no estaban allí, yo no podía llorar, había sido mi imaginación.

Oí un débil llanto, provenía de la habitación de Edward.

Abrí la puerta quedamente y él estaba dormido echo un ovillo y destapado, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, su nívea frente estaba perlada de sudor, sus broncíneos cabellos se veían empapados y su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor.

Me acerqué a él con mucha cautela, y aguantando la respiración. Había comprendido que él era... Mi cantante.

Lo miré con infinito cariño, le acaricié la frente, secándole el sudor con la sábana de su cama.

Se despertó y me miró.

-_¿Bella? Cariño, eres tú, ¡Eres tú!_-Gritó.

Lo abracé y soltó un aullido de dolor. Lo noté inerte en mis brazos.

Volvía a dormir, despertó a los pocos segundos y me miró de una manera totalmente diferente.

-_¿Por qué me abrazas, Bella?_-Dijo incómodo, y noté que un ligero rubor se le subía a las mejillas.

-_Eh... Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y pensé que igual te podía reconfortar un abrazo y..._-Expliqué torpemente.

Se deshizo de mi abrazo.

-_¿Por qué estás aguantando la respiración?_-Preguntó inquisitivamente.

Lo miré confusa, era obvio que no me recordaba, había sido un acto reflejo, un resquicio de su memoria.

Me incorporé y salí corriendo a mi habitación.

Estuve toda la noche pensando en el momento en que Edward volvió a ser mi Edward, y me aferré a eso, como un puerto seguro, como la esperanza de que algún día volviese a recordarme.


End file.
